


Featherlight

by seiyuna



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/pseuds/seiyuna
Summary: Kuroro gets chained up a second time.





	Featherlight

 

“This is not what I was expecting.”

“Oh?” Kurapika tilts his head curiously, looking far too innocent. He’s gone ahead and straddled Kuroro, knees on either side of his hips, but Kuroro’s still trying to reconcile what exactly happened in the last moment.

Attempting to move is futile, because he's bound and weighed down by Kurapika’s chains to the headboard of the bed. When he tries to lean forward, he can feel the metal pressing into his skin. It’s not very pleasant.

“I asked you what you wanted for your birthday,” Kuroro says with a frown.

Kurapika pretends to consider this for a moment. “And I told you.”

“Hm?”

There’s no hesitation in Kurapika’s eyes when he looks down at him. His blond hair falls gently over his face as he does, the sunlight wreathing his hair in an even more brilliant gold. He’s luminous.

“I want you.”

Kuroro blinks in disbelief, and then huffs out a laugh when Kurapika looks completely serious. “That sounds like something I would say.”

Kurapika shakes his head. “You’ve been a terrible influence on me.”

“We could have a nice candlelit dinner or even take a vacation to Kakin to celebrate.” Kuroro fondly thinks of all of the possibilities, because he wants to give Kurapika everything he desires in the world. “Anything that you want.”

“Maybe another time,” Kurapika murmurs. The chains are tightening around Kuroro’s wrists, but they’re not as cold and suffering as that fateful night in Yorknew so long ago. They’re just a terrible contrast to the tender way he’s looking at him. “But today, I want this.”

“Well then.” Kuroro leans back against the headboard, not exactly ready to surrender. “You didn’t have to ambush me when I just returned.”

“Things haven’t changed if I can still take you by surprise like this,” Kurapika retorts.

All Kuroro wanted was to return to Kurapika’s apartment, not have his life flash before his eyes again. “I wonder what would happen if I steal this ability of yours.”

“I wonder what would happen if I steal _yours_ ,” Kurapika echoes. Making no effort to move, he sits on Kuroro’s lap in only his dress shirt and undergarments, letting Kuroro look at him as if this is the last time he’s allowed to. The light catches on the angle of Kurapika’s cheekbones, the contours of his shoulders, and he’s so beautiful, despite that Kuroro knows he can be strong and dangerous at once. “You should understand that you’re at my mercy right now.”

“You can believe what you’d like.” Kuroro gives him an amused smile, wanting to believe that the chains are only a semblance of control. He flexes his hands, wanting to reach out to Kurapika but only able to move his fingers. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to take my time with you,” Kurapika says, full of promise.

It makes Kuroro wonder how much control Kurapika has over his chains, but he seems readily able to manipulate them regardless of the position he’s in. As he moves away, the length of the chains follow, even when he’s kneeling in between Kuroro’s legs now.

Kuroro raises an eyebrow. “You can be rather unfair to me.”

“I don’t always need to play fair,” Kurapika answers, and his hands are already moving to undo Kuroro’s pants. Slowly, the zipper comes down and the waistband of his boxers are next. His boxers are lowered until they're around his hips, leaving Kurapika at eye-level with his cock. “Besides, I don’t think you can actually complain.”

Kurapika takes him in his left hand, languidly dragging his hand across his shaft, stroking him slowly. The pressure is light, but the warmth nearly makes him groan. Kurapika's face is concealed under the fall of his hair, so he can’t quite see the expression on his face. He wishes that he could push his hair out of the way. “Can you look at me?”

Kurapika does, because his request is polite. Scarlet has bled into his irises, capturing Kuroro’s attention just like the first night they met, but this time, Kurapika’s composure is rather impressive. He does not waver, does not hesitate, and there's something heavy and heady about the way he looks at Kuroro,a _want_ barely veiled by long lashes. 

Even if Kuroro can't touch him, can't reciprocate, he can watch with anticipation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kurapika.
> 
> I'll upload the rest later since I'm going to be away for a while. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seiyunablog) or [Tumblr](http://seiyuna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
